1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments setting forth the ideas described throughout this disclosure pertain to the field of weight measurement devices. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more aspects of the disclosure enable a handle integrated scale.
2. Description of the Related Art
There currently exist several types of scales that can measure the weight of objects. Some require the object to be placed on the scale and others require the scale to be affixed to the object. Other scales are attached to liftable elements that can be filled with whatever is to be weighed. Still others can be attached and unattached. Many of these types of systems are either difficult to use or are not convenient for everyday use. Individuals have continuing concerns about the weight of the objects they may be carrying, whether due to weight restrictions enforced at an airport for a flight or a person not wanting to overstress carrying too heavy of an object, and there needs to be an easy and reliable way to measure the weight of these objects without having to look for a scale or having to find it and then attach it to the object. In addition, certain scales are digital and rely on a properly working battery. A handle integrated scale allows a user to be aware and able to modify the weight of whatever is attached to the scale and allow them the flexibility to make these changes at any moment they deem necessary.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a handle integrated scale.